Gas turbine engines typically comprise employ which support rotating shafts. The bearings may comprise an inner ring which rotates with the shaft, an outer ring which does not rotate, a plurality of bearing elements between the inner ring and the outer ring, and a bearing cage in contact with the inner ring or the outer ring and configured to separate and retain the bearing elements. The bearing cage typically comprises an annular geometry and is concentric with the inner ring and/or the outer ring. During engine operation, the rotating shaft may whirl and deflect from the engine centerline. Displacement of the rotating shaft is typically at a different frequency than the rotation of the bearing cage, which may cause the bearing cage to destabilize and become unstable relative to the inner ring or the outer ring. Instability in the bearing cage may increase undesirable wear in the bearing and/or the bearing cage, and may lead to fracturing of the bearing cage.